The ICWUC seeks to continue its national multi union training program to protect a range of collateral duty emergency responders and disaster workers and develop a cadre of worker trainers by offering 203 classes to 3,204 trainees (HWWT) and 99 classes to 1,502 trainees (HDP). Our goal is to have active, informed workers and trainers on the front lines of handling toxic substances to recognize the danger of spills, leaks, disasters and catastrophic releases, protect themselves and improve their workplaces. To accomplish this, we use a range of adult education principles and techniques that rely on the knowledge and experiences of the participants to teach key principles in a non-threatening and engaging method that motivates trainees to improve their worksites. We will include two new partners, the Labor Center for Latin American Advancement (LCLAA), the primary national trade union organization for Latino unionized workers and the National Council for Occupational Safety and Health (NCOSH), local organizations with experienced staff, and strong ties to local unions and immigrant rights organizations. We will launch a major worker/community initiative to prepare worker trainers to deliver training on a range of disaster hazards. We will continue to develop worker trainers, offer hazmat classes to industrial, health care, government and school workers and continue to work with other NIEHS Grantees. We will continue our Plume Software and Mass Casualty First Receivers classes, authorize trainers and staff in the OSHA classes and continue our work with other NIEHS Grantees. The ICWUC Center will continue to collect pre and 6 months post-training survey data of participants' attempts to change their workplaces (which has resulting in three published papers). By comparing this paired data source for the same individuals, this has indicated that the intervention of the ICWU Center's program motivates, educates and arms these workers with skills to return to their worksite and make improvements in site safety plans and procedures. This data has recently been stratified by use of health and safety web sites. Participants who have not previously accessed these sites are less active than web users before training but increase their web use post training and increase their activism to the level of web users post training.